


God is a Woman

by booksareourlove



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Do Not Expect Regular Updates, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Mutual Pining, Necromancer/Forest Witch AU, Roommates, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksareourlove/pseuds/booksareourlove
Summary: “I’m Allison,” the witch introduced herself and smiled like she was preparing to fight.“My name is Renee,” Renee answered – a tiny bit breathless – and shook Allison’s hand. Her face was the most beautiful thing Renee had ever seen, eyebrows sharp and lipstick in a colour of red that perfectly suited her light but tanned skin tone. And then there were the leafs in her hair, caught between blonde locks that looked like they survived two weeks in the woods but still looked perfect.Allison Reynolds was many things, but to Renee she was beautiful.In which they're all witches and go to USC, which is a witch university.





	God is a Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angeeolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeeolras/gifts).



> This is gifted to [Elisa](http://jeeanmoreau.tumblr.com/) because she made me feel like a human when I felt like shit. And she's awesome.
> 
> The title is from the song of the same name by Ariana Grande.
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't actually know much about Witches or Wicca or Magic. Please believe that I am trying my best to be respectful and accurate with a minimal amount of bullshit while mixing in fantasy elements.
> 
> Warnings: There'll be violence/reference to violence at some point. Our favourite bean has a dark past.

Renee knew she was screwed the moment her roommate walked in, bringing with her the smell of a summer forest.

Winter semester would be starting in a few days, but the august temperatures would hold for another couple weeks. Renee had arrived early, in the hopes of getting to explore the campus. It hadn’t taken long to put lilac covers on her bed or to set up her desk. But when she had been hanging her brand new fairy lights onto her wall, the door had opened and her roommate had walked in. She was tall, dressed in a short green summer dress and heels, her long legs in perfect display.

Renee was weak.

“I’m Allison,” the witch introduced herself and smiled like she was preparing to fight.

“My name is Renee,” Renee answered - a tiny bit breathless - and shook Allison’s hand. Her face was the most beautiful thing Renee had ever seen, eyebrows sharp and lipstick in a colour of red that perfectly suited her light but tanned skin tone. And then there were the leafs in her hair, caught between blonde locks that looked like they could survive two weeks in the woods but still look perfect.

Allison Reynolds was many things, but to Renee she was beautiful.

A tall boy with dark hair and a crooked grin strode into the room, carrying a box. He set it down by the empty bed across Renee’s, before extending his hand. “I’m Seth,” he said and grinned wider. “What’s your type?”

“I’m Renee,” she said and shook his hand reluctantly.  _ Her type? Blonde, it seemed, wearing a green dress. But she couldn’t really say that to her type’s boyfriend, could she? _

Allison elbowed Seth in the ribs. “He means  _ witch type, _ of course.”

“Ow,” Seth mourned, slinging his arms protectively around his ribs, “I’m a chaos witch by the way. This princess is a garden witch.” He rolled his eyes at Allison.

“I’m a  _ forest _ witch,” Allison hissed at him, before smiling at Renee.

“I...” Had the sun always been so bright? Renee cleared her throat. “I’m a fey witch.”

“Have you met fairies before?” Allison asked.

“Um. Yes.” Renee answered.

“Well, welcome to the University of Witchcraft,” Seth said, frowning down at his phone, “but one of our friends is in need of assistance.”

Allison sighed. “What is it this time?”

“Dan’s roommate is a Demon. Or she’s high. Who know?“

“See you later, Renee.” Allison giggled as she followed Seth out of the room, mumbling something about Demons. She didn’t close the door behind her.

Renee sighed and sank onto her mattress. So her roommate was possibly the most beautiful creature she had seen in her life. And she was straight. And a forest witch, most likely specialising in potions, growing plants and herbs. Renee allowed herself a minute to imagine Allison in a field of wildflowers, chatting with the local deer. Then she shook her head.

She got up and closed the door. For now, she had more important things to do. She secured the fairy lights above her bed with a bit more tape, just to be sure they wouldn’t fall down during the night. From her school bag she took the picture Jean had given her for her birthday almost a year ago. She hung it up above the head of her bed.

It was a simple picture, just Jean and her, sitting on the beach of a mountain lake. Stephanie, their adoptive mom, had taken it from behind them - there was enough room between them to have fitted a third person but they were turned towards each other, Renee laughing and Jean with a small smile on his face. 

Renee centered herself. The protection spell easily rolled off her tongue, warding the door as well as the window. The university itself was heavily guarded, but Renee would rather be sure her secrets were well guarded. Well, not only her secrets, she thought when she looked at the box Seth had brought. She spotted a small warding sigil next to an extension rune, making it possible to fit an entire room into one box as well as letting nobody but the owner open it.

The protective magic tasted like salt on her tongue, but the presence of the new wards soothed her senses. Thanking the four directions of the sky she dismissed the power she was granted.

The view looking out of the window was magical. Renee drank in the green grass and the elegant buildings on campus, intricate designs filled with thousands of years of the history of the ancient school that ways founded by a tribe long since gone. A new beginning in old and dusty buildings, her adoptive mom had joked. A new life, Jean had added.

Renee left the dormitory building and found the way to the building Jean was housed in. She double checked building and floor numbers before walking in and taking the stairs. The walls here were painted golden yellow, and Renee found herself glad. Jean still had nightmares, and the yellow was a relaxing sort.

Students were in the midst of moving in, and most of the doors were open, so Renee slowly peeked into them as she walked past, smiling at strangers and returning hellos. Jean’s room was one of the last ones, and the door stood wide open. She smiled when she heard Jean’s shy laughter, and knocked on the doorframe before entering.

“Hello, Renee” Jean said. He sat on his bed, legs crossed, mirroring the boy on the other bed, who smiled brighter than the sun.

“I’m Jeremy,” the brightly smiling boy said. He got up and held out a hand, running his other hand through his wild black locks and brushing them out of his face. “I’m so excited to be here!”

“Renee Walker. I’m Jean’s sister. And, same,” she added, taking his hand.

“Uhm, Jeremy helped me with the protection ward you told me to do,” Jean said. “And I think it worked out pretty well?”

She reached out and touched the wall with the tips of her fingers, feeling for the magic around them. “Yes, indeed. I don’t know if I could have done a better job myself.”

“Awesome,” Jeremy smiled. “We were also thinking of getting coffee and finish unpacking later. You with us?”

“Well,” Renee said, observing Jean’s relaxed posture and smiling, “maybe another time. I see you’re doing fine.”

He rolled his eyes, “Renee, I love you and all that, but you don’t need to worry, okay?”

“I know,” she ruffled his hair affectionately. “Let’s have dinner together?”

“Yeah,” Jean replied.

“It was nice to meet you,” Renee said to Jeremy and shook his hand for a second time. He called a goodbye after her. He seemed kind, and Renee was surprised to find herself looking forward to dinner to see him again. Well, to see him and Jean, she supposed.

She took the long way back to her own dormitory, walking through a few gardens and passing the buildings for the elementary witches training. The four houses were built in the style of greek temples, the symbols of water, fire, earth and air carved in the marble. A small pond lay between the buildings and a small group of trees. A group of students sat by its shore on a small bridge, feet dangling in the water. Some of them were playing with the water, forming shapes and splashing their friends.

Renee felt that she was nearing the wards that surrounded the campus when she stopped by the trees. A small path led into a sun and shadow sprinkled forest. The campus was not surrounded by walls, instead it was located in a valley of lush green, some of it definitely out of place for Southern California, but then the magic was old and assembled by magical beings from all over North America.

The magic of the Fae coated the path before her and led her beyond the tree line, and she wasn’t surprised when she emerged on a clearing. A ring of rocks lay in the grass, inviting and warning. Her lungs ached with the magic in the air.

“Hello, young one,” a voice drawled from behind her.

She flinched hard and quickly turned around. She stood farther in the clearing than she’d realised, much closer to the circle now - and behind her stood a creature with horns growing out of its forehead, pointing back and up, and pointed ears beneath them. Hair as silver as magic mist flowed past its shoulders. High cheekbones, a pointy nose and eyes greener than any forest Renee had ever seen stared at her.

“Speechless so soon,” the Fae mocked, his voice like velvet. He was tall, his broad shoulders wrapped in an olive green coat that reached the grass and hid his figure.

“Only caught off guard,” Renee replied smoothly, trying her best to pull herself together. “It’s an honour to meet you.”

“Indeed,” he mused. “I do not often show myself to the students before classes start. I imagine you know why you caught my interest.”

Renee could imagine several things, but she wasn’t about to say that. Proper socialising with the Fae meant manners and it meant not lying, as doing so would be considered an offense because Fae themselves could not. But the Fae were not known for kindness, nor were they known for being trustworthy. “I have never before met any being from the Realm of the Fae, only those who wander between. And they seemed to enjoy my company just as I enjoy theirs.”

“A friend to fairies.” The Fae nodded, but his expression did not change. “Allow me one question, then.”

“If you will grant me one in return,” Renee replied, knowing that she had no idea what to possibly ask of him.

“Who are you?”

Renee expected a trick question, but this exceeded her expectations. The Fae would know of the magic in her blood, of her affinity for the fairies, but also of her past, of the ties to Death, and of her choice to heal. Saying her birth name would be a lie, calling herself Renee would not be truthful. Besides, telling your name to a Fae was always a horrible idea, teacher or not. Something else, then. “A sister to Jean Moreau.”

“An interesting perspective,” he said. “Now, what is your question?”

“What is it you teach?” When Renee met the Fae’s eyes, he was smiling, revealing his fangs.

“I teach the fey witches about my culture, and I am a Professor of mind magic.” The Fae showed his pointed teeth in another smile. “I’ll be looking forward to seeing you on Monday, Renee Walker.”

He turned around and walked into the trees. Renee turned to look at the stones once more, but instead found herself facing the sun lit buildings of campus. The Fae was definitely meddling with her sense of directions and space.

Also, he knew her name, and that really wasn’t a nice thing to know. But she wasn’t dead yet, was she? Had she just encountered not only one of her future teachers, but a nice Fae? Somehow she doubted it, but the Fae did seem inclined to not kidnap or kill her.

If anything, this proved that the next few years would be interesting.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Consider dropping a kudo or leaving a comment! I might have chocolate right now but I live off of comments and validation, so even if it's just a smiling face _I will love you._
> 
> If you wanna talk about witches hmu @ [thespacebetweenworlds.tumblr.com](http://thespacebetweenworlds.tumblr.com/)


End file.
